


Toad Soup

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Secret Garden [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec has a Hot Tub, Amelie has Toads, Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, Idiots in Love, M/M, No James in This Story, Oh God We Wrote Snarky Fluff Again, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Where Alec is unappreciative of Q's cat's gifts...





	

"That fucking cat!"

Alec's holler from the garden finally got Q to raise his head from his laptop which he had been glued to for at least the last...  fuck, was it really three hours?  Q guiltily saved his work and closed the lid, noticing that it was significantly darker outside than it had been when he 'just  needed to check his emails'.  Amelie sauntered past him, tail held high, and jumped up gracefully onto the counter, demanding to be petted.

"Oh dear, princess, what have you done now?  Have you been digging up Alec's flowers again?"  Q scooped her up and fussed her wandering to the garden door to find his partner arse up trying to grab at something in the bubbling hot tub.

"Come here, you little wretch"  Alec grabbed again and missed whatever it was, soaking the front of his shirt in the process.  Angrily he pulled it over his head and threw it in the direction of the serene looking cat chilling in Q's arms.

"Toads, Q! Again!  It's bad enough I wake up to dead ones in the bathroom, but I am not sharing our hot tub.  This is our space!  Not somewhere for your cat to... to... cook toad soup!"

Q couldn't help it.  The snort of laughter wouldn't be held back.  Amelie flowed from his arms and twined around Alec's legs with an endearing meow.  "It's a gift, Alec.  Brought to your favourite place.  She knows."

Alec scowled down at the delicate looking feline.  "Piss off, you menace.  I'll dunk your human in the toad soup and then see how you feel about it."  Amelie simply gave him the slow blink.

"Oh you so wouldn't do that." Q huffed at him.  Alec glared at him wiggling a steamed toad at him.     
  
"Your feline, Q.  Maybe you need some incentive to convince her the hot tub is off limits."  Taking a step towards him.  "Someone needs to retrieve the other lovely dead ones floating and since she is yours..."   
  
Q tried to step away from the door, to retreat to the safety of the flat, dodging to one side.  But he wasn't quick enough for the trained agent who grabbed a huge handful of his shirt.  Before he knew it, Alec had pulled him out the back door and had scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder.    
  
"Oh you wouldn't dare!"  Q shrieked trying to wiggle out of his partner’s arms . 

"I wouldn't?"  Alec chuckled heading towards the hot tub. “I don't mince words.  Always follow through Quartermaster.

  
"My phone is in my pocket.  You can't!  Alec... "   
  
"Best figure out how to discard it, Q.  You're going toad hunting."

Somehow Q managed to wriggle a hand into his pocket and miraculously hold his phone aloft as Alec unceremoniously dumped him into the tub.  At least the water was hot, and the phone only a little splashed, but Q himself emerged spluttering and swearing dangling one part-cooked toad by the hind leg.  He flung it at Alec, and with a satisfactory splat it exploded on contact with Alec’s chest, covering him in slimy innards.

“Oooh you little shite, that does it!  Give me that phone!”  Alec snatched it away and placed it safely out of reach on the garden table…  there were some things even he wasn’t brave enough to mess with, and Q’s tech was one…  

Q was halfway to standing when Alec launched himself into the tub on top of him, also still mostly clothed.  He ducked Q’s head under the water, only letting him pop back up when slim fingers bit into his forearm.  Water streamed from Q’s hair, plastering it to his head and covering his eyes.  His glasses had been knocked askew and privately Alec though he had never looked so inviting.  Even with the severed toad leg tangled in his hair…

Alec pounced and kissed him ferociously, barely giving Q time to draw breath.  He pressed Q up against the side of the tub, and Q’s legs naturally wrapped around his waist.  “You know what I’m going to do?” Alec murmured between kisses.

“What?”  Q asked breathlessly, pressing himself wantonly against Alec.

Alec tenderly plucked the toad leg from Q’s hair.  “I’m going to get my own bloody cat, and get it to teach yours some manners!”   
  
  



End file.
